Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-2600:1700:EA30:2900:790B:1053:D05E:3A0A-20190512014428
Important quotes to keep in mind for a variety of topics...' Some Spoilers' The idea that Alden asked Keefe not to interfere "His palm rested over hers when he finished and she got the sense that there was something he wasn't saying. But then his eyes skipped past her, landing on Fitz for a beat before he shifted his focus to Elwin." (246) "He Alden was a master of well-meaning meddling." (362) This really gives me vibes that Alden is trying to push Sophie and Fitz together and it kind of sits weird with me. He's obviously got good intentions but still. Matchmaking is going to be HUGE in terms of future romances. Fitz when he's talking about being a bad match: "I don't know if I could handle that." (322) "It's not super messy having strangers give you a list of people you're supposed to marry." (326) "Matchmaking sounds so unnatural" (326) At some point Sophie says that the whole matchmaking process is super un-romantic but idk the page number. "And then, once she tells me she's registering -- which obviously she will because no one ''volunteers ''to be a bad match-- then I'll tell her everything." (short story) First off Fitz literally says that he's not gonna tell Sophie his feelings until AFTER she registers for matchmaking. It makes me mad because BUDDY BOY Sophie deserves someone who loves her with or without the matchmaking system. He claims that he's not telling her because he "doesn't want to pressure her" but really it shouldn't make a difference. He should tell her that it doesn't matter whether or not she registers and that he likes her either way. Also, he completely dismisses how difficult this decision is for Sophie. He literally assumes that Sophie is going to register for matchmaking because Heaven forbid she challenge the views of the elven society. (Which she's been doing since page 1) Sophie has been challenging the views of the elves throughout the series. She's been a sort of advocate for humanity. Because of this, I highly doubt that Sophie will become matchable in the upcoming books. It would seem weird for Shannon to all of a sudden make Sophie conform to these ideas after continuously pointing out her disapproval. (twins, talentless, etc) Plus who wants to read about a romance that was put together by the government? That being said I think that Sophie is going to realize that the Elven world needs change and through her saving the world I think she's going to bring that change with her. That being said... In Flashback the fact that Sophie is un-matchable this is MEGA IMPORTANT. This is going to cause a rift in Sophie and Fitz's relationship. Fitz probably won't just drop Sophie but he's definitely going to try to fight to "fix this" because like he said earlier: He can't handle a bad match. I think Fitz trying to find a way to make Sophie matchable is going to rub Sophie the wrong way. She's going to realize that Fitz is always going to want to have the approval of society. I think that when he's with her deep down he'll be angry at Sophie and the matchmaking system for tarnishing the Vacker legacy. And I think Sophie's gonna realize that she doesn't agree with the matchmaking system and that she wants to love freely and with someone who loves her without the title of a good match. (Keefe) Hopefully, by this point, Sophie will have already started to realize her feelings for Keefe. And we can gather that he really doesn't care about being a bad match. He's already rebellious as it is.